Um Saiyajin no Mundo Ninja
by mikatuka00
Summary: O que aconteceria se um garoto de 9/10 anos de idade de incríveis poderes chegasse ao mundo de Naruto? Como a história seria afetada pela presença de um Saiyajin em Konoha? OBS:. OC, Criação de Técnicas Originais, considerarei Ki e Chakra similares e compatíveis nesta história.
1. A Chegada

Esta história eu decidi escrever depois de ler algumas crossovers de Dragon Ball e Naruto

Esta é a minha primeira história, e nunca escrevi uma fic antes, Portanto, pode não sair tão boa assim, se lerem deem seu feedback.

Essa história começará semelhante a muitos outros cross de Dragon Ball Z x Naruto, mas depois da chegada de Gohan a Konoha

tentarei fazer a minha própria maneira XP

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball e Naruto não me pertencem, são de propriedade de Akira Toriyama e Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

* * *

Durante o Cell Games, enquanto Cell era desintegrado pela energia do Kamehameha de Gohan, Cell numa última tentativa de escapar usou o Shunkan Idou para surpreender Gohan e atacá-lo por trás com o que restava de seu corpo e Ki, pensava que mesmo muito enfraquecido, depois de eliminar Gohan, o restante não seria problema, nem mesmo Vegeta, que já havia esgotado suas energias em um ataque surpresa.

Porém no momento em que Cell fez a teletransportação, Gohan pode perceber o súbito desaparecimento de seu Ki e reaparecimento atrás dele, temendo que a Terra pudesse ser destruída em consequência de sua tentativa de atacá-lo de surpresa, e por temer não possuir a energia necessária para matá-lo, Gohan novamente reuniu suas forças e naquele momento pensou que queria poder se mover para outros lugares como seu pai, para afastar Cell da Terra e impedir sua destruição.

Enquanto Gohan cavava em seu interior pelo que restava de suas energias, para impedir Cell, rezava para que a Terra não sofresse as consequências, sem saber, Gohan ao desejar intensamente levar Cell para um lugar bem distante da Terra, estava criando um processo similar ao Shunkan Idou de seu pai e começou a criar um portal interdimensional, devido aos seus poderes ocultos terem maior potencial que os de seu pai, depois de aberto, Gohan instintivamente direcionou seu Kamehameha a máxima potência contra Cell o jogando-o diretamente dentro do portal e fazendo-o se dilatar, Cell fora quase completamente desintegrado dentro do portal, porém como a quantidade energia jogada dentro do portal era grande demais ele perdeu a estabilidade e começou a sugar Gohan, levando-o para dentro do portal com ele se fechando imediatamente a seguir.

E aqui começa a viagem do nosso jovem Saiyajin a Konoha!

* * *

Em Konoha, quando a singularidade começou a se formar nos céus, começou a relampejar com trovões e a escurecer como se fosse noite, os cidadãos comuns e os ninjas de mais baixa patente acreditavam se tratar de uma tempestade em formação, mas os ninjas mais experientes e o Hokage, sabiam não se tratar de um fenômeno comum, onde de seu escritório ele observava a janela em direção aos portões da aldeia, onde seus ninjas se dirigiam para verificarem a anomalia.

A Caminho da tempestade estavam Kakashi, Asuma e Gai, que pouco antes estavam reunidos com Anko na loja de dangos quando eles perceberam a formação do estranho fenômeno, com Kakashi rapidamente percebendo que não se tratava de uma tempestade, seu estado de alerta fora percebido pelos demais e imediatamente se direcionaram a tempestade com Anko se dirigindo a torre do Hokage para relatar a movimentação da equipe.

Com o grupo de 3 ninjas chegando ao local, abaixo do olho do portal, Kakashi descobre o seu Sharingan, observando que os relâmpagos e trovões pareciam brotar de dentro do olho da suposta tempestade, Asuma também observava suspeitoso o fenômeno mas esperava pela avaliação de Kakashi, enquanto um confuso Gai, sem compreender totalmente o que se passava perguntou a Kakashi em busca de esclarecimentos

\- Kakashi, isso não é apenas uma tempestade?

\- Não! Não há nuvens no céu e as descargas elétricas se originam do centro desse fenômeno.

\- Vc acha que é um jutsu? - Asuma perguntou.

\- Não sei, para fazer um jutsu dessa magnitude, teria de ser executado por um pequeno esquadrão de ninjas, e eles não poderiam estar tão longe aldeia. A barreira sensorial deveria tê-los detectado.

Enquanto eles aguardavam a conclusão desse fenômeno para saber se se tratava de uma ameaça ou não, um pequeno grupo ANBU chegava ao local, enviado pelo Hokage sob ordens de aguardar pelo parecer de Kakashi e estarem sob seu comando para a ação, um dos ANBUs se aproximou de Kakashi e se apresentou, dizendo estar às ordens e mostrando ser um membro do clã Hyuuga, Kakashi o ordenou escanear a área em busca de ninjas nas proximidades, mas após a varredura, o Hyuuga negou a presença de ninjas nas proximidades em um raio de até 5 Km do epicentro do fenômeno, Isso preocupou Kakashi, pois se se tratasse de um inimigo, ele teria que ser demasiado poderoso para ter tal poder, Kakashi chegou a pensar na possibilidade de ser um ataque de uma das 5 grandes nações, que pudesse ser alguma espécie de jutsu de raiton.

No escritório do Hokage, já se reunião os chefes dos clãs mais importantes da aldeia, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame e Inuzuka, e o concelho, principalmente Danzou, os chefes de cada clã informaram terem ordenado membros de seus respectivos clãs a se dirigirem ao local do fenômeno e nos arredores da aldeia para darem suporte às equipes locais na segurança e vigília,aguardando por respostas, enquanto Hiruzen observava o local do fenômeno através de sua bola de cristal.

No local, enquanto eles observavam o estranho fenômeno, o céu escureceu mais e o centro do fenômeno começou a se dilatar, provocando fortes rajadas de vento e distorções na luz, do centro começou a brotar uma intensa luz e os relâmpagos e raios ficaram mais intensos, uma das descargas que se dirigia a uma das equipes foi rapidamente interceptada por Kakashi com o seu famigerado Raikiri, cortando a descarga e salvando o grupo no local, depois de mais uns instantes eles observaram o olho da "tempestade" se dilatar e um estranho objeto sair de dentro dele, estava brilhando, mas durante a queda o objeto deixou de brilhar deixando apenas um rastro da sua trajetória, Kakashi dividiu a equipe que estava de guarda em dois esquadrões e mandou a primeira se espalhar enquanto e ficar às ordens de um membro do clã Nara, ele, Asuma, Gai, o Hyuuga, um Akimichi e um Yamanaka se dirigiram ao local do impacto, antes de chegarem o objeto encontrou o chão em um impacto estrondoso, mesmo distante 10 Km da aldeia pode ser ouvido até o outro lado, ao chegarem no local ficaram chocados com o que viram.

* * *

Gohan enquanto era sugado para dentro da singularidade continuava atacando Cell usando todas as suas forças restantes sentia o corpo de Cell sendo desintegrado sob o poder do seu Kamehameha, quando Gohan deixou de sentir qualquer resquício do Ki de Cell, ele sorriu para a sua vitória e vingança contra Cell pela morte de seu pai, e se deu conta que já não se encontrava mais na Terra, estava em um estranho lugar, escuro, com luzes cintilantes, que parecia um túnel onde ele viajou por alguns instantes antes de ver uma luz no fim do túnel, mas antes de poder considerar o que poderia ser aquilo tudo, ele perdeu a consciência e adentrou a luz.

* * *

Kakashi ao se aproximar da cratera, viu que há uma pessoa no fundo dela, pois pela leitura de seu Sharingan, ainda que fraco, possuía qualquer assinatura de chakra, o que o impressionou foi que pudesse haver ainda alguém vivo depois de uma queda dessas, ele desceu até o fundo da cratera acompanhado de Asuma e Gai, enquanto os outros 3 ninjas observavam da borda desta que tinha cerca de 200 m.

Ao se aproximarem, viram somente uma parte do braço, que parecia quebrado e estava parcialmente coberto por pedras e poeira, porém muito sujo de sangue, ao começarem a removê-las, tiveram uma nova surpresa, pois o braço definido e musculoso visto, pertencia a nada mais que um menino, uma criança, eles estavam se perguntando como o menino ainda podia estar vivo, pois mesmo inconsciente, ainda respirava, Kakashi solicitou com urgência uma equipe médica da ANBU, o médico ao se aproximar, fez um rápido check-up no garoto e informou a Kakashi que apesar de seus ferimentos externos, e ele não possuía nenhuma lesão interna grave e seu quadro era estável, que não corria nenhum risco de vida, o mesmo ANBU logo a seguir, rapidamente desenrolou um pergaminho de invocação e invocou uma maca, na qual eles puseram o garoto e começaram a se dirigir a aldeia, Kakashi informou ao esquadrão que internassem o garoto na ala de custódias da ANBU, para assim que o garoto se recuperasse, eles pudessem interrogá-lo.

Depois de recolherem o menino e dirigi-lo a aldeia, Asuma, Gai, o ANBU Hyuuga e um ANBU Yamanaka, fizeram as checagens de praxe nos arredores, não constatando nenhumas outras ameaças, Kakashi acompanhou o grupo que escoltava a criança ao hospital para supervisionar-lo e impedir a interferência da facção da Ne e consequentemente de Danzou.

No escritório do Hokage, todos se olhavam confusos e estupefatos com toda essa situação, assistiam a tudo através da bola de cristal de Hiruzen, que como todos os outros também estava confuso com toda a situação, mas aguardava pelos relatórios e a avaliação de Kakashi principalmente, em quem confiava plenamente, tanto quanto na sua inteligência e no seu apurado discernimento, Danzou observava fixamente a bola nas mãos de Hiruzen, onde mesmo usando uma face neutra diante da situação não conseguia esconder o seu intenso interesse, tal interesse não passou despercebido aos sentidos de Hiruzen que se perguntava o que Danzou poderia haver percebido ou estaria pensando ou mesmo planejando em mente.

Em outra parte da aldeia, quando a maca que carregava o garoto e a sua escolta começou a ultrapassar os portões desta, e ser encaminhada ao hospital, um certo médico de olhos escuros e óculos fundo de garrafa que possuía a parte inferior de seu rosto escondido sob uma máscara, observava toda situação ao longe, do topo do hospital, ao ver a maca se aproximando rapidamente se dirigiu a entrada do hospital na ala pertencente a ANBU, pois conhecia muito bem os procedimentos, e assim que a maca passou a sua frente, ele observou bem ao garoto deitada nela, onde nenhum detalhe escapara à sua argúcia e aliada a sua inteligência e astúcia, logo percebeu que o garoto poderia ser interessante a um certo Sannin que ficaria muito interessado em saber das novidades.

* * *

Enquanto o garoto era avaliado pelos médicos, a cada relatório que saía, havia uma nova surpresa com o menino, a primeira delas, fora com a sua pele, resistente e difícil de perfurar, que custou um bocado de tempo e agulhas quebradas onde por fim, tiveram que usar um ninjutsu médico para poderem inserirem os cateteres e fazer as punções, a descoberta das imensas reservas de chakra* e estamina que o menino tinha, mesmo comparadas às de um Kage, tão grandes que as avaliações foram seguidamente repetidas por equipes diferentes, pois muitos acreditavam que devido ao estresse ou ao cansaço de algumas equipes que estavam em turnos longos de 36 ou mesmo 72 horas, poderia haver erro nas estimativas, mas nenhuma das análises chegavam a conclusões diferentes, e eles não entendiam como um garoto que não deveria passar de 9 ou 10 anos de idade poderia ter tanto chakra em tão pouca idade, outra coisa que impressionou os médicos foi a sua incrível e desenvolvida musculatura e a densidade das suas fibras musculares bem como sua densidade óssea, eles especularam que o menino tivesse força física comparável a de um membro do clã Senju se não mais, sua velocidade de recuperação também era extraordinária bem como a velocidade de seu metabolismo, os fazendo terem muitas bolsas de soro consumidas em pouco tempo, o organismo do menino era surpreendente, e eles ainda haviam constatado a existência de um sistema circulatório de chakra completamente diferente do habitual, tão diferente que muitos cogitaram internamente a possibilidade do menino ser um ET, mas jamais se revelariam sobre tal pensamento, pois temiam serem ridicularizados por isso, preferiam acreditar se tratar de uma linhagem única.

Na mesma sala, mais distante da equipe, um dos médicos, de óculos fundo de garrafa e máscara, observava os relatórios e os copiava longe das suspeitas dos demais, muito interessado nos resultados.

* * *

Já com o Hokage, Kakashi chegava para dar o seu relatório sobre a recente missão:

\- Com sua permissão Hokage-sama.

\- Entre Kakashi, então?

\- Esse fenômeno não era uma tempestade, muito menos um ninjutsu de raiton, ou uma Kekkei elemental, eu acredito que foi algum tipo de Jikuukan.

\- Um Jikuukan?

\- Sim, eu analisei o fenômeno com o meu Sharingan e não havia chakra de qualquer natureza elemental

\- Isso é um absurdo! - Interferiu Hiashi - para se fazer um Jikuukan ninjutsu daquela magnitude se tem que ter uma grande quantidade de chakra, um ninja desse nível não passaria despercebido pela barreira sensorial, nem mesmo o falecido Yondaime seria capaz de tal proeza!

\- O dois ANBU que eram pertencentes aos clãs Yamanaka e Hyuuga fizeram uso de suas melhores habilidades sensoriais para detectar ninjas inimigos nas redondezas e proximidades da aldeia sem haver nenhuma detecção feita, e a área foi varrida por membros do clã Inuzuka que constou a mesma ausência de inimigos próximos em um raio de 10 Km.

\- Vc está querendo dizer que alguém executou um jutsu de Jikkukan a uma distancia de mais de 10Km transportando uma pessoa viva até as proximidades da aldeia?

\- Não, não havia mais nenhuma assinatura de chakra no local

Hiashi nesse momento se calou, confuso e a Danzou não escapou o detalhe desta última fala de Kakashi, ainda que ele não imaginasse o que o Hatake queria dizer com exatidão, ele percebeu que ele escondia algo sobre a situação.

Nesse momento Hiruzen interferiu, dispensando a todos e os dizendo que os chamaria assim que houvessem mais esclarecimentos sobre a situação, quando ele e Kakashi ficaram finalmente a sós, após certa resistência de Danzou e dos membros do conselho, Hiruzen pediu que Kakashi dissesse de uma vez o que pensava.

\- Eu acredito que o causador do fenômeno tenha sido o garoto

\- Pois?

\- Pois a única assinatura de chakra perceptível no local era a dele, e o chakra presente no fenômeno era o mesmo

\- Uma criança de não mais que 10 anos foi capaz de fazer aquilo?  
Pelas análises da equipe médica, o garoto possui reservas de chakra colossais, eu estimaria que maiores até que as de uma Bijuu como a Kyuubi

\- Reservas Maiores que da Kyuubi hum, esse garoto não é um Jinchuuriki?

\- Não, não há nenhum sinal de qualquer selo no garoto.

\- Que aldeia imprudente manda um shinobi tão valioso como esse, para se perder ou cair nas mãos do inimigo? sem escolta ou resgate?, fora a sua idade, ele não não tem idade nem para ser um genin, a não ser que fosse um prodígio.

\- Senhor eu suspeito que o garoto não seja um Shinobi.

\- Vejo, mas quando ele estará recuperado?

\- Com a velocidade de recuperação dele, creio que em 2 ou 3 dias.

\- Assim que ele estiver pronto, inicie o interrogatório imediatamente

\- Sim senhor!

\- Pode se retirar!

Assim que dada a ordem, Kakashi desaparece se dissipando em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando Hiruzen com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na sede da Ne, Danzou está lendo os relatórios médicos prévios dos membros de sua facção infiltrados na equipe médica, quando aparece um Shinobi que espionava a conversa de Kakashi e Hiruzen, pronto para lhe relatar todo o ocorrido.

O mesmo ocorria na mansão Hyuuga e nas outras casas nobres da aldeia, onde Hiashi aguardava o retorno do membro de seu clã pertencente a equipe médica da ANBU para lhe passar todas as informações que colhera no local.


	2. A Revelação

Três dias após a chegada de Gohan, ele já não estava mais inconsciente, mas ainda dormia, a maior parte de suas feridas já estavam curadas e seu braço quebrado, estava quase completamente recuperado, graças aos esforços da equipe médica que trabalhou incansavelmente, dia e noite para a recuperação do menino.

Inochi nesse momento estava no quarto junto ao Hokage e Kakashi para avaliarem a condição física e mental do jovem para saberem se deveriam começar os preparativos do interrogatório.

\- Os anciãos já estão ficando impacientes, querem que você inspecione a mente deste garoto o quanto antes, vc acredita que dê para fazê-lo?

\- Olhando esses resultados, mesmo que ele ainda não esteja completamente recuperado, com essa quantia de chakra* e reservas, creio que ele resistirá a inspeção sem grandes problemas, isso se não houver nenhum jutsu que impeça a minha inspeção ou a dificulte

\- De toda forma, faça o que for necessário Inoichi - O Hokage disse

\- Sim

Logo após o fim da conversa, Inoichi preparou os selos de mão e pões a mão sobre a testa da criança, e rápida e facilmente entrou em sua mente, percebendo com isso que, ou seria um indivíduo que não possui nenhum treino contra genjutsu ou jutsus mentais ou, por mais incrível e ao mesmo tempo improvável que lhe parecesse o palpite de Kakashi, não fosse um Shinobi de fato, mesmo sendo difícil para Inoichi crer nesta hipótese, pois era um garoto com exacerbado desenvolvimento muscular para a pouca idade que tinha, nem mesmo Gai, que fora treinado por seu pai Dai desde a infância, tinha tamanho desenvolvimento na mesma idade, ou mesmo nos dias atuais, o que denotava que no mínimo era um poderoso usuário de Taijutsu, sua regeneração acelerada e resistência física também lhe chamava a atenção, nunca havia conhecido nenhum Shinobi que pudesse ter tamanha força vital, que poderia ser superior a de um Senju, ou uma pele tão dura que tivesse de obrigar os enfermeiros e médicos a usarem um jutsu de perfuração, comumente usado em cirurgias ou em combate, para inserirem simples agulhas, pois elas se quebravam ao se tentar forçá-las contra a sua pele, e a descoberta feita no dia anterior, a mais impressionante até então, de que ele possuía a capacidade de aumentar seu chakra* e estamina ao se recuperar de lesões de uma maneira assustadora, se o garoto não morresse em uma batalha, se tornava mais forte, isso foi a coisa mais impressionante que ele já vira em sua vida, e só conseguia acreditar que isso tudo só poderia ser fruto de uma linhagem selecionada ou desenvolvida, o que não era incomum no mundo Shinobi ou uma Kekkei Genkai até então desconhecida.

Tal descoberta no dia anterior, incendiou as discussões entre os médicos sobre quem era esse garoto, e se ele seria ou não um inimigo, e em pouco tempo, por causa do alvoroço feito, as fofocas já haviam se espalhado em todo o hospital e chegou até os cabeças das grandes famílias, e fez a já curta paciência dos conselheiros, e de Danzou principalmente, sublimarem, começando a fazer exigências sobre a urgência da conclusão das investigações sobre a identidade do garoto e sua origem, pois se fosse um inimigo, eles deveriam descobrir o mais rápido possível, com que inimigo estavam lidando e se haviam outros como ele.

E Inoichi agora estava prestes a esclarecer todas essas dúvidas e mais se tivesse sorte.

* * *

Dentro da mente da criança, Inoichi pode ver que suas memórias mais recentes ainda estavam vívidas e frescas, como se ele estivesse realmente naquele lugar, um lugar desértico e árido que continha a criatura mais estranha que ele já tinha visto, parecia com uma cigarra humanoide, Verde e preto, travando uma batalha contra o mesmo, uma batalha titânica, uma batalha como Inoichi nunca tinha visto antes em sua vida, ao som de cada golpe trocado e do estrondo da onda de choque gerada, Inoichi soube imediatamente que havia milhares de toneladas de força somente em um daqueles socos, e eles trocavam centenas ou milhares daqueles em poucos instantes.

Na mesma hora viu que não era exagero os resultados dos exames do garoto, mas aquilo que ele estava assistindo naquele momento excedia e muito todas as suas expectativas, depois de passar pouco menos de um minuto tomado pelo estupor e surpresa, Inoichi resolveu que era melhor retornar ao início de suas memórias para saber sobre a vida do garoto, pois percebeu que não havia um único jutsu sequer de proteção, selamento ou alteração de suas memórias, que elas estavam todas ali expostas e acessíveis ao seu Jutsu, o que o fez perceber também que se tratava de um menino com uma mente ingênua e sem malícias, pois nem mesmo a personalidade do garoto fora obstáculo a ação de seu jutsu, pois com a força de seu chakra*, se o garoto desejasse poderia fazê-lo sem problemas, Inoichi começou então a assistir as memórias de, e a primeira coisa que ele descobriu foi o seu nome, e o nome de seus pais, Chichi e Goku até encontrar a primeiro a memória do menino sobre os Saiyajins e a descoberta da origem alienígena de seu Pai,

Isso chocou Inoichi, pois de todas as hipóteses que havia ouvido, a que havia considerado a mais ridícula fora a conversa entre dois médicos, que ouvira sem querer, de que eles acreditavam que o menino pudesse ser um alienígena, e agora a hipótese ridícula era verdade, ou meia, pois o menino tecnicamente se tratava de um híbrido.

Isso aumentou a curiosidade de Inoichi e ele começou a se empenhar na investigação sobre as memórias do garoto, não queria perder um único detalhe, e agradecia ao fato do garoto ser muito resistente e suportar tranquilamente a execução do jutsu, o que facilitava bastante o seu trabalho e não poria em risco a vida do menino.

* * *

10 segundos depois Inoichi já havia encerrado o seu trabalho sobre a mente da criança, Gohan continuava dormindo, sem sequelas da técnica e aparentemente em paz, pois somente Inoichi sabia dos recorrentes pesadelos com Cell que Gohan tinha. Ele informa a Kakashi, Ibiki, Shikaku e ao Hokage que a operação fora um sucesso e que o garoto passava bem, a confirmação do bem estar da mental de Gohan fora confirmado pelo médico Hyuuga da ANBU que ficou monitorando o cérebro de Gohan constantemente com o seu Byakugan durante a execução do jutsu de Inoichi, eles agora se retiravam do quarto de hospital para prepararem os relatórios e as imagens e informações que Inoichi colhera para exibir na reunião do conselheiros e dos clãs.

Naquela mesma noite, todas as famílias mais importantes da aldeia foram convocadas para uma reunião geral, onde eles discutiriam a situação de Gohan na vila, todos aguardavam ansiosos pelos resultados, Estavam presentes os chefes dos clãs mais importantes, o conselho e os Jounins mais experientes como kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Anko etc, muitos cabeças de clãs já possuíam informações prévias, obtidas através de seus próprios métodos, principalmente Danzou, que já começava a traçar planos para Gohan dentro da vila, principalmente na sua facção a Ne, pois seu espião infiltrado na equipe de Ibiki, já havia lhe fornecido as informações e dados constantes nos relatórios colhidos na mente de Gohan, a única informação da qual ele não dispunha eram as imagens que estavam sendo tratadas por Inoichi para serem exibidas aos demais, Hiruzen solicitou a Inoichi que esta última fosse tratada com o mais absoluta discrição e cautela, ele não era inconsciente das espionagens de Danzou e dos demais, mas também não podia deixá-los completamente alheios e sabia que mesmo que tentasse, não poderia impedi-los por muito tempo, Hiruzen apenas queria se assegurar principalmente de que Danzou, não tivesse todas as cartas na manga e as cartas que ele tivesse, fossem conhecidas por ele, como em um jogo de cartas marcadas, pois ele conhecia a maneira de pensar de seu velho companheiro.

Ao chegarem na reunião, Inoichi já estava preparando um projetor de imagens que projetaria todas as memórias de Gohan como um filme, era um projetor que tinha a aparência de uma câmara escura*, para transmitir as memórias capturadas de Inoichi para o projetor, as memórias armazenadas na mente de Inoichi eram transmitidas primeiro a um tipo de pergaminho com um jutsu de selamento especial que capturava as memórias do portador e as selava, depois uma cópia do pergaminho era feita e era codificado pela inteligência, a qual Inoichi fazia parte para que o pergaminho não fosse acessado sem permissão e porque o jutsu codificador é pertencente a seu clã, e por último o pergaminho original era selado novamente para ser arquivado, no pergaminho cópia, Inoichi realizaria um jutsu que decodifica o pergaminho e o transforma em uma espécie de rolo de filme, que seria rodado pelo projetor, que funciona através de um jutsu dos Yamanaka e depois da exibição do filme, o pergaminho se auto destruiria. Essa técnica é um Hijutsu desenvolvido por seu clã, e somente os Yamanakas podiam executá-lo.

Todos os interessados estavam presentes e o salão de reuniões estava um burburinho, nem parecia estar às altas horas da noite, na chegada de Hiruzen todos no salão fizeram um silêncio momentâneo, mas logo Koharu quebraria o silêncio com uma ralha

\- Você já nos fez esperar demais Hiruzen.

\- Tenham paciência e atenção por favor, pois vocês irão necessitar, pois o filme será exibido somente uma única vez, e vcs já receberam os relatórios não?

\- Você espera que acreditemos em absoluto nas coisas fantásticas que há nesses relatórios Hiruzen? Não está tentando nos fazer de bobos? - retrucou Danzou

\- Acredita mesmo que nos daríamos a tanto trabalho de inventar tamanha história por uma mera criança de 9 anos se não fosse importante?

Danzou se calou, não queria demonstrar naquele momento que sabia mais do que realmente sabia, mas ele sabia que Hiruzen desejava tirar de suas mãos a oportunidade de fazer da situação o que bem desejasse. Hiruzen por sua vez se deu por satisfeito com o silêncio de Danzou.

\- Espero que todos estejam suficientemente descansados e acomodados, o filme será bastante longo e será exibido somente uma vez, para não desgastar demais a Inoichi então é importante não perdermos detalhes, peço a todos que façam silêncio e prestem muita atenção ao que veremos.

Inoichi achava graça da situação, com o Hokage tratando aos demais como crianças em uma excursão escolar, Shikaku nada dizia, não havia dito absolutamente nada durante toda a duração da reunião, Chouza não se importava muito com a situação e não estava tão preocupado como os demais, confiava plenamente no julgamento de Shikaku e Inoichi e como eles, não acreditava que Gohan pudesse ser uma ameaça em potencial a aldeia, não por seus poderes, mas por seu temperamento que fora avaliado por Inoichi, Hiashi que já possuía informações prévias sobre Gohan e seus dotes, era outro muito interessado no jovem, mas seu interesse pelo jovem não era maior que sua preocupação e lealdade a aldeia, Shibi se mantinha calado igualmente, apenas aguardando a finalização da reunião e Tsume mesmo não demonstrando estava ansiosa por ver o filme, tanto pela curiosidade como pelo fato de ela preferir imagens a um relatório de muitas páginas, que ela havia decidido ler após a exibição. Após Inoichi anunciar o fim dos preparativos deu-se todos se calaram e se deu início a exibição do filme.

* * *

O filme começou a partir do momento da chegada de Raditz a Terra, ele se apresentando como um Saiyajin e um membro da raça guerreira mais forte do universo, passou rapidamente pelo sequestro de Gohan por Raditz o seu resgate por seu pai e Piccolo, um trecho da batalha antes de Gohan se enfurecer e cabecear Raditz em defesa de seu pai e depois a descoberta de que fora sequestrado por Piccolo aos 4 anos para ser treinado pelo mesmo, que fora abandonado na floresta por 6 meses para sobreviver por conta própria e depois o treinamento duro de Piccolo.  
O que chocou ou incomodou a todos, pois nem mesmo os Shinobis treinavam suas crianças de maneira tão selvagem e agressiva e em tão tenra idade, tal coisa os ninjas atuais era passado e tinha ficado para trás na era dos Estados Combatentes, e eles já não colocavam mais crianças para lutar contra adultos no campo de batalha, mesmo genins formados aos 6 anos eram incomuns, como Kakashi ou aos 10 como Itachi que eram prodígios, suas vidas na academia atualmente eram prolongadas ao máximo, para amadurecerem o suficiente, e nenhum Shinobi recém formado recebia missões acima do rank C, essa era uma mancha no passado ninja que eles pretendiam manter no passado.

Em outro trecho, eles assistiram a Gohan perder sua consciência após olhar a Lua cheia, e flashs fracos de memória onde eles viam blasts sendo disparados, parecia que pela boca da criança e causando explosões colossais e destruição ao horizonte, os fez lembrar das Bijuu damas disparadas pela Kyuubi durante o ataque a 10 anos atrás e dos comentários de Raditz sobre os Saiyajins atingirem o máximo de seu poder na Lua cheia, e Gohan acordando e se dando conta de que perdera sua cauda, ele lutando contra dinossauros e outros animais gigantes e comendo esses animais a chegada dos Saiyajins a Terra, a luta contra os saibamans (algo que fora considerado bem interessante) a morte de Yamcha, Chaos, Tenshinhan, o sacrifício de Piccolo, o retorno de Goku ao campo de batalha (outra coisa que lhes impressionou foram as tais Dragon Balls, um artefato que poderia trazer os mortos de volta a vida sem nenhum custo além de terem de esperar apenas um ano para isso), Goku matando Nappa, a visão de Vegeta transformado em Ozaru, esta os estarreceu pois eles imediatamente perceberam que o macaco gigante usava as mesmas roupas que Vegeta e eles se referiam ao macaco como sendo Vegeta, ao mesmo tempo que eles rapidamente entenderam que, se o Saiyajin se transformava em um macaco gigante, Gohan poderia ter esse potencial, e isso era assustador, isso assustou Hiashi por um momento, pois não pensara que os Saiyajins pudessem ser uma raça tão perigosa, até assistirem a parte em que a cauda de Vegeta fora cortada e ele perdeu a sua transformação, os tranquilizando, Gohan se transformando novamente em Ozaru, onde suas memórias novamente ficaram nubladas e turvas, depois a viagem a Namek, o encontro com os soldados de Freeza, os Namekuseijins, a primeira visão que Gohan teve de uma Dragon Ball, nesse ponto todos estavam muito curiosos para verem o tal do Dragão, tanto quanto Gohan havia ficado naquela época.

Suas atenções estavam tão presas ao filme que se passava diante de seus olhos que nem sequer se atreviam a dizer uma única palavra, como se estivem em um acordo de manterem em silêncio até o término da exibição e o restante do tempo da reunião enquanto o filme era exibido foi sendo seguido de surpresas e olhos arregalados, mesmo Danzou estava boquiaberto com o que assistia, principalmente no momento em que eles assistiram a Dendê na língua Namek invocar ao Dragão e a aparição de Porunga de Namekusei, tal criatura era ainda mais impressionante da perspectiva de Gohan, que tinha meros 5 anos na época, Porunga parecia ser ainda mais gigantesco do que realmente era, ainda que não houvesse escapado a percepção de nenhum deles, o comentário de Kuririn sobre Porunga ser muito maior que o Shenlong da Terra, e logo em seguida depois de atender a apenas um único desejo, a morte de Porunga igualmente impressionante e nenhum deles podia acreditar que tudo aquilo que assistiam era real, mas ao mesmo tempo não haveria como e nem porque produzirem um filme como aquele em menos de 12 horas, com acontecimentos até então inimagináveis para eles, eles se perguntavam quantas surpresas mais ainda haveria, pois já havia passado pouco mais de 4 horas que aquele filme estava sendo exibido e Inoichi não dava sinais de que ele estivesse sequer perto de acabar, mas a curiosidade falava mais alto que o cansaço mesmo que já fosse madrugada, e eles seguiram assistindo, a transformação de Goku no tão falado Super Saiyajin por Vegeta, a notícia da explosão de Namekusei, a visão do Shenlong e das Dragon Balls da Terra, o retorno de Freeza, a morte de Freeza por Trunks, a revelação de que Trunks era um viajante do tempo, os Androides e finalmente Cell, até o momento da fatídica batalha contra Cell e a criação do portal feito inconscientemente por Gohan no seu desejo de afastar Cell da Terra e proteger a todos, pensando na forma como seu pai usava o seu Shunkan Idou, onde Gohan criou sem querer sua própria versão de uma técnica espaço-temporal, confirmando a todos que o causador do fenômeno de três dias atrás de fato era Gohan.

Imediatamente após o fim da exibição, depois de 10 longas horas, todos eles estavam tão impressionados e até mesmo excitados que nem sentiam os sinais do cansaço de passarem tanto tempo sentados sem ingerirem um único líquido ou alimento, todos eles viam questões agora mais urgentes a serem tratadas, com Koharu começando

\- E os restos desse tal de Cell? não poderiam ter vindo junto com esse garoto ao nosso mundo?

\- Sim já pensamos nessa possibilidade, logo após Inoichi fazer a inspeção na mente dele, me alertou da possibilidade e ordenei as buscas imediatamente.

\- E foi encontrado algo?

\- Até o momento nada foi informado

* * *

Entre as equipes de busca, um certo ninja de óculos fundo de garrafa estava infiltrado, buscando por pistas ou algo de valia, Kabuto, mesmo não possuindo a informação de que o jovem possa ter chegado a Konoha com algo a mais, ao espiar a inspeção de Inoichi, desconfiou da agitação deste e dos demais e das ordens do Hokage de reforçar a vigilância e intensificar as buscas,e assim pouco tempo depois ele se dirigiu ao local, para encontrar supostos tesouros, até o momento que um dos ninjas da equipe de busca sinaliza aos demais a possibilidade de ter encontrado algo.

Kabuto rapidamente se aproxima, e encontra o que parece ser um pedaço de chifre ou casco, verde com manchas pretas, imediatamente ao olhar sabia que não era a casca de um inseto comum, pois nunca havia visto aquele tipo de carapaça em um inseto antes, Kabuto intensificou ainda mais suas buscas pelas proximidades do encontro do artefato, e poucos minutos depois encontrou o que parecia ser um dedo, branco com uma unha preta, parcialmente desidratado mas não totalmente, os olhos de Kabuto brilharam pois aquele dedo era um material muito mais interessante, e se fosse relacionado a casca, seria algo extraordinário, ele escondeu o dedo e permaneceu no local das buscas, quanto mais amostras recolhesse, seria melhor, ainda que ele continuasse a desejar uma amostra da carapaça, ele tinha a certeza de que isso agradaria e muito a Orochimaru, a quem ele já havia informado sobre as novidades e teve a surpresa de saber que mesmo estando no seu esconderijo ao mar no Sul, o evento de três dias atrás havia sido percebido por um de seus subordinados e que ele já estava no aguardo de notícias por Kabuto.

* * *

Ao fim daquela tarde, no início da noite, Gohan finalmente desperta, percebe que está em uma cama de hospital, e olha ao redor a procura de seus amigos e família, vê um desconhecido, um homem de colete verde e mascarado lendo um livro

\- Quem é você?

\- Finalmente despertou hein, Gohan!

\- Como você sabe o meu nome?

\- É uma longa história, ademais, sou Hatake Kakashi, prazer!

\- Son Gohan! … onde eu estou?

\- Na aldeia Oculta da Folha

\- Aldeia Oculta … da Folha?, nunca ouvi falar

\- Eu sei, quando estiver mais disposto o Hokage virá vê-lo.

\- Hokage?

\- o líder da Aldeia.

Gohan sentiu que ali não teria muitas respostas para as suas dúvidas até então, como onde ele estava e onde estavam seus amigos e família, e o que havia se dado de Cell, resolveu aguardar o aparecimento do tal Hokage para sanar suas dúvidas, mas antes de sua resignação total, resolvera tentar usar seus sentidos para encontrar o Ki deles, fechou seus olhos e concentrou-se, após poucos minutos, abriu seus olhos em surpresa, percebendo que não podia sentir a presença de nenhum de seus amigos, e além disso, sentia a presença, um bocado estranha, de milhares de outros indivíduos, nada semelhantes aos habitantes da Terra em que conhecia, ele podia dizer que em média eram ligeiramente mais fortes, e eram aos milhares, diferente dos poucos que se contava nos dedos que seriam mais fortes em seu mundo, ao mesmo tempo que suas presenças não eram iguais em sensação para ele, como se algo interferisse em seus sentidos como se estivesse tentando ouvir o som de algo estando com os ouvidos entupidos. O que o fez ter uma certa suspeita.

\- Não adianta tentar encontrá-los, você não encontrará nada - disse Kakashi ao observá-lo

\- Eu estou em outro planeta?

\- Digamos a princípio que sim, mas o Hokage lhe dará maiores esclarecimentos, aguarde que no máximo, amanhã de manhã, ele virá aqui vê-lo.

\- Com isso Gohan se resignou totalmente, por enquanto.

* * *

Nas proximidades de Konoha, Um dos subordinados de Orochimaru, Kimimaro, aguardava a chegada de um dos cadáveres de Kabuto, animados pelo seu Shikon no Jutsu, para receber a importante entrega deste e proteger o conteúdo dela até entregá-lo a Orochimaru pessoalmente, eram os restos de Cell encontrados por Kabuto, havia um dedo, fragmentos de casco e um dente, apesar de ser pouco material, Kabuto sabia que Orochimaru se veria satisfeito com aquilo. Depois de receber o pacote, o Jutsu se desfez e ele sela o cadáver em um pergaminho, para não deixar pistas.


	3. O Encontro

Pela manhã, Hiruzen se encaminha em direção ao quarto onde Gohan se encontrava, ao chegar no corredor nota uma intensa movimentação, ao se aproximar, encontra um exército de enfermeiros, entrando e saindo constantemente do quarto, imaginando que algo possa ter ocorrido a Gohan, entra de supetão em seu quarto, para dar de cara com uma cena no mínimo curiosa, era Gohan tomando o seu café da manhã, já se encontrava completamente recuperado, tanto seu corpo quanto seu apetite, e já estava a fazer o desjejum quando o Hokage chega no seu quarto para vê-lo.

\- Bom dia jovem, eu sou o Hoka…

\- Mais comida! - Levanta a voz e o braço, um alegre Gohan, mostrando a tigela de arroz recém acabada, não notando a nova visita.

Hiruzen interrompe seus cumprimentos ao ter sua visão brindada pela típica refeição de um Saiyajin, ainda que ele já tenha presenciado tal cena nas memórias de Gohan, assistí-lo ao vivo era completamente diferente.

\- Hahahaha, vejo que já está bem, o que acha da nossa comida?

\- Muito boa, eu estava morrendo de fome e com medo de que a comida nesse planeta fosse ruim

\- Hahaha quanta sorte

\- Sim - Respondeu um sorridente Gohan enquanto comia.

Hiruzen resolveu esperar Gohan terminar de comer para conversar com ele, enquanto conversava com Kakashi trivialidades de pouca importância sobre suas missões, a troca de turnos e às vezes, um ou outro comentário sobre o apetite do jovem e comparações com os Akimichi, coisa que levou 10 minutos, pois Gohan fizera um desjejum equivalente para 40 pessoas. Quando Gohan finalmente terminou e eles estavam enfim sós, sem a constante entrada e saída de enfermeiros, Hiruzen chama a sua atenção

\- Ram ram, Gohan-kun, como você já deve saber, eu sou o Hokage desta vila, Sarutobi Hiruzen, e você está na Aldeia Oculta da Folha.

\- Sim, Kakashi-san me disse ontem a noite, como vocês sabem o meu nome?

\- Nós temos uma técnica que poder ver as memórias e os registros na mente de uma pessoa - respondeu Kakashi

\- Então vocês sabem de tudo? - pergunta Gohan

\- Pode se dizer que sim

\- Como eu cheguei aqui?

Então Kakashi começou a contar a história do dia da chegada de Gohan ao mundo deles, contando desde a visualização do portal, a queda, o tratamento médico e a inspeção de suas memórias, ao encerrar Gohan pergunta sobre a primeira coisa que se passa a sua mente.

\- E quanto a Cell? onde ele está? Ele está morto?

\- Nós ainda estamos inspecionando a área e até o momento só foram encontrados restos do androide, como vocês o chamam, como partes da carapaça dele.

\- Eles precisam ser destruídos imediatamente, Cell pode se regenerar e voltar! - responde um exaltado Gohan, temendo a volta do androide ainda mais poderoso do que antes.

\- Não se preocupe - responde Hiruzen - Os restos do androide possuem muito pouco Ki, e não podem se regenerar, e pelo que pudemos compreender através de suas memórias, ele necessita de seu núcleo para realizar esse processo, e acreditamos que ele tenha sido completamente destruído por você, suas células apesar de vivas estão latentes, elas nesse momento estão no nosso laboratório sendo estudadas.

\- Vocês deveriam ter mais cuidado, Cell é muito perigoso.

\- Mas essas células possuem propriedades muito interessantes, pelo que podemos observar - diz Kakashi

Esta última observação desagradou um pouco a Gohan

\- Vocês me soam parecido com o Dr. Maki

\- Não nos entenda errado criança, uma das razões de estarmos estudando as células deste tal de Cell, não é porque desejamos trazer este androide de volta, e sim para aprendermos sobre ele e podermos ter uma resposta, caso outros seres como ele ou de seu mundo apareçam, assim como você, apesar de termos tido a sorte de você não ser hostil.

\- Mas podemos não ter tanta sorte da próxima vez - finalizou Kakashi

Nesse momento, cai a percepção a Gohan, de que sua chegada acidental a esse mundo, pode ter posto em risco a vida de todos, pois mesmo que em média eles fossem mais fortes que os humanos de seu mundo, mesmo todos eles juntos, no máximo venceriam, com dificuldades e um bocado de sorte a Raditz, mas se surgisse alguém com poderes maiores, este mundo estaria em sérios apuros.

\- Como eu posso voltar para casa?

\- Infelizmente não sabemos - responde Kakashi

\- Não há nenhuma nave espacial?

\- Nós não temos essas coisas em nosso mundo, e mesmo que tivéssemos essas naves, não acredito que você poderia retornar para sua casa

\- Por que?

\- Pois eu acredito que você, não esteja na mesma dimensão do seu mundo, acho que o portal que você criou, não atravessou apenas o espaço-tempo, como um simples teletransporte, acredito que vc tenha rompido a barreira entre as dimensões, e tenha vindo parar em um mundo paralelo ao seu, mesmo que você viajasse todo esse universo, é provável que o seu planeta não existe neste universo

\- Vocês não possuem essas técnicas que leem mentes e pensamentos? Não teriam alguma que possa me fazer voltar ao meu mundo

\- Nós possuímos técnicas espaço-temporais, que chamamos de Kuchiyose, que podem ser usadas para atravessar dimensões, mas para isso necessitamos de contratos de invocação com uma amostra de sangue do invocado e que este esteja presente no local que se deseja ir, mesmo o Hiraishin, um jutsu do tipo Jikuukan muito avançado, não pode fazer um transporte sem marcação, e no seu mundo não existe nenhuma marcação de qualquer jutsu nosso ou temos qualquer amostra de sangue de alguém presente lá, fazer um jutsu de Jikuukan sem contratos ou marcações é arriscado e você pode ir parar em qualquer lugar do universo ou outra dimensão, sua melhor chance seria poder fazer novamente esse jutsu que o trouxe aqui.

\- E que garantias eu tenho de que conseguirei voltar para casa?

\- Uma vez que duas dimensões tenham sido unidas uma vez, elas permanecem conectadas, ao uní-las é como se uma ponte fosse construída entre essas dimensões, a probabilidade de essa ponte se abrir novamente se torna maior, e abrir essa passagem se torna mais fácil, mas para isso se necessita de uma quantidade de energia muito grande, e creio que nenhum de nós tenha essa capacidade a não ser você.

Tal explicação foi como um balde de água fria em Gohan, que ansiava por voltar para casa e ao mesmo tempo acreditava que sua presença nesse mundo iria expô-los ao perigo de serem atacados por criaturas como Cell, Hiruzen notando o desânimo do menino tenta tranquilizá-lo

\- Não fique tão triste garoto, eu acredito que você encontrará uma forma de voltar para casa, ou que seus amigos encontrarão um jeito de fazê-lo, acredite.

\- Desculpe senhor!

\- Desculpar pelo que?

\- Ter vindo para cá trazendo os restos de Cell pondo vocês em perigo

\- Não se preocupe com isso - respondeu Kakashi - Você ter vindo ao nosso mundo ou não, não mudaria o estado das coisas, nós apenas agora, temos um pouco mais de consciência sobre as coisas nos rodeiam, e o perigo é somente uma dessas coisas.

Gohan se calou não sabendo como responder a Kakashi, por mais que ele houvesse dito que não era sua culpa, o receio ainda rondava a mente e o coração de Gohan

\- De toda forma, Gohan-kun - disse o Hokage mudando de assunto - Não podemos mante-lo por mais tempo aqui no hospital, já que você se encontra bem, temos que decidir o que fará daqui para frente, com suas habilidades e poderes,você é mais que bem vindo a nossa academia e a se juntar aos nossos ninjas até que seus amigos e familiares possam vir ao seu resgate ou que você encontre uma maneira de retornar para casa, mas essa decisão é somente sua, enquanto isso você será encaminhado ao abrigo da vila.

\- Academia?

\- Sim é onde formamos nossos futuros shinobis, e você ainda está em idade de ingressar

\- E o que um shinobi faz?

\- Um Shinobi faz praticamente todo tipo de serviços que nos são solicitados, desde de plantar batatas até a assassinatos, nós classificamos e dividimos as missões em categorias, de acordo com o nível do ninja, e depois que realizamos as missões, somos pagos.

\- Assassinatos?

\- Sim, e também realizamos a defesa do País, no caso, a Aldeia da Folha, é a principal defesa militar do País do Fogo, e as outras 5 grandes nações cada uma, possuem suas próprias vilas ocultas.

\- Eu não gosto de lutar e muito menos quero ter que matar alguém.

\- Não se preocupe que, caso venha se unir aos ninjas da aldeia, você não é obrigado a aceitar todas as missões, e pedidos de assassinato são raros, você pode realizar outras tarefas como escoltas e proteções, inclusive impedindo que shinobis de outras vilas realizem assassinatos, mas você não precisa decidir isso agora, e pode até mesmo encontrar outra coisa para fazer na vila.

Com isso eles finalizaram a conversa e o Hokage informou a Gohan que pela tarde lhe seria dado alta e ele iria para o abrigo, mas que para compensar pelos custos do hospital e sua permanência na vila, ele realizaria alguns serviços para a vila, supervisionado por um ninja designado por ele, que era um ANBU a paisana, porém Gohan deste detalhe não sabia, e não relacionados às missões ninjas, e que ao final dos serviços ele se apresentaria no escritório do Hokage, o que Gohan concordou, considerando mais que justo, nisso Gohan fora apresentado ao ninja que iria supervisioná-lo e logo após eles saírem, entrou uma enfermeira no quarto, oferecendo a Gohan uma muda de roupas, para trocar as vestes hospitalares, já que as roupas que Gohan vestia durante a batalha contra Cell estavam em trapos, consistia em um conjunto simples de camisa com mangas longas, calças e sandálias, azuis, similar ao uniforme básico dos Shinobis, mas sem o símbolo do redemoinho que havia nos uniformes ninja,e algumas mudas extras de roupa para as trocas meias e cuecas também, todos similares, depois de se trocar, Gohan se dirigiu ao refeitório do Hospital para a próxima refeição, pois pela lista de serviços solicitados pelo Hokage Gohan teria um longo dia de trabalhos pela frente, e no refeitório, fora outro espetáculo a refeição de Gohan, deixando muitos médicos e pacientes ali, boquiabertos, mesmo um membro do clã Akimichi que estava no hospital para a entrega de pílulas de comida, não pode ignorar o jovem.

* * *

Em outro lugar, muito distante, Orochimaru com as células de Cell em mãos já estudava o material e se maravilhava com as primeiras descobertas, uma delas a de que as células poderiam sobreviver apenas com água (como Piccolo) e luz solar*, apesar da sua preferência por tecidos vivos e frescos, a qual ao mínimo contato sugavam imediatamente toda a vitalidade destas e se fortaleciam, aumentando rapidamente suas reservas e com alta eficiência, e que após danificadas, ao se restaurarem, aumentavam exponencialmente a sua força, resistência, produção e armazenagem de energia, e que ainda eram ainda muito resistentes a várias adversidades como o vácuo, baixas temperaturas e a ausência total de nutrientes, aquelas células eram surpreendentes para Orochimaru, que via um potencial imenso nelas para os seus experimentos, outra coisa que o fascinava era a capacidade delas produzirem energia, que era muito maior que qualquer célula que ele já havia estudado até então, mesmo as de Hashirama, ultrapassavam e muito qualquer potencial que já vira.

Outra característica que ele considerou bastante curiosa era a capacidade de conduzirem as energias física e espiritual com certa harmonia e sincronia sem misturá-las e sem necessitarem de especialização, quaisquer células aparentemente o faziam, diferente ao que ocorre com as células do organismo de um shinobi, que ainda que qualquer célula possua energia espiritual e produza energia física, somente as células especializadas do sistema circulatório de chakra possuía a capacidade de colher essas energias, misturá-las e conduzi-las, produzindo o chakra em consequência e permitindo a manipulação mais fácil delas e a execução dos jutsus, qualquer outras células que pudessem produzir chakra, sem serem as do sistema circulatório especificamente, somente ocorriam em situações especiais como a existência de uma Kekkei Genkai, dando-lhe a conclusão de quem quer que tenha sido o portador dessas células, mesmo que não pudesse executar jutsus complexos e técnicas refinadas, podiam compensar com um poder de fogo e força avassaladores, uma vez que todas as suas células estariam envolvidas no processo diretamente e produziam muito mais energia, mesmo individualmente, e que mesmo que seu ataques fossem simples, seriam muito mais velozes, poderosos e perigosos que um jutsu comum e seriam constituídos basicamente de energia pura.

* * *

Em Konoha, Gohan já estava pondo mãos à obra, ele havia começado com a tarefa de abastecer os estoques de madeira e lenha da aldeia, indo à floresta colher as árvores que seriam usadas, Hiruzen havia tomado todas as medidas para fazer o melhor uso das capacidades de Gohan, e essa tarefa ele achou fácil, pois ele mesmo estava acostumado a conseguir lenha para a sua casa nas ausências de seu pai. Os trabalhadores presentes assistiam estupefatos uma criança carregando troncos que deveriam pesar quase uma tonelada, e voando!, Gohan entrava na floresta, cortava os troncos usando o seu Ki os amarrava em feixes e colocava em uma rede onde os transportava até os depósitos e armazéns da vila, com Gohan realizando o trabalho, o corte e transporte das madeiras foi muito mais rápido e em 2 horas os armazéns e depósitos estavam completamente cheios, trabalho que levaria no mínimo 1 semana.

A próxima tarefa de Gohan era abastecer os reservatórios e cisternas da vila, onde para realizar tal tarefa, ele solicitou ao seu supervisor um container de 10000 litros para acelerar a execução do serviço, onde inicialmente ele faria com containers de 1000 litros, fazendo seu supervisor, engasgar o chá verde que tomava, depois de conseguir o container, o supervisor de Gohan assistiu boquiaberto o menino erguer mais de 10 toneladas de água sobre a cabeça e transportá-las aos reservatórios e cisternas, ao levar a água para uma das cisternas que ficava no topo da montanha Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, que nesse momento escalava a montanha para fazer mais uma de suas travessuras assiste um container se erguer diante de seus olhos e abaixo deste um garoto, que deve ter aproximadamente a sua idade, carregando o container, o loiro o observa boquiaberto, sem acreditar no que vê e segue Gohan, Gohan se distrai observando curioso o garoto e quase derruba o container, ao chegar no reservatório, Naruto assiste ainda mais impressionado Gohan suspender o container com as cordas e o manipulando para despejar o conteúdo cuidadosamente no reservatório, quando ele aterrissa Naruto segue direto ao seu encontro

\- Sugoooi! - grita Naruto correndo em direção a Gohan

\- Hum?

\- Sugoi, sugoi,sugoi! como você faz isso?

\- É … fazendo? é fácil!

\- Fácil? quanto isso pesa?

\- 10 toneladas!

Nessa hora o queixo de Naruto caiu, não acreditando ele resolve ir até o container e tenta levantá-lo, acreditando se tratar de uma piada

\- Isso é mentira!, você deve estar usando algum truque para me enganar!

\- Mas você não acabou de dizer que era impressionante? - respondia Gohan, com um leve riso, e coçando a sua cabeça com uma gota nela, achando um pouco engraçado escutar novamente o argumento do truque e em parte porque ele não sabia se Naruto acreditava nele ou não.

Naruto não soube responder a sua contradição flagrante, em parte fruto tanto de sua surpresa quanto a confusão gerada pela mesma, com isso ele foi direto ao container tentando erguê-lo ou arrastá-lo, com Naruto fazendo uma cena cômica, onde ele arrasta os seus chinelos no chão levantando poeira tentando mover em vão o container, Naruto para por uns instantes e dá leves tapas no rosto e dá um beliscão na própria bochecha, voltando a Gohan com olhos brilhantes e mostrando toda sua excitação.

\- Isso não é um sonho!, ne ne ne, que super-herói que você é?

Gohan quase cai com a pergunta, de onde saiu tal espécie de ideia?

\- Você é como aqueles caras dos mangás que voam, lançam lasers e tem superforça? Ne ne ne - continua Naruto

Gohan fica ruborizado e ri nervosamente

\- Mais ou menos

\- Então você pode mesmo voar?

\- É claro que sim, você não viu a poucos minutos?

\- É que eu comi ramen estragado esta manhã e posso estar tendo alucinações!

Gohan cai para trás.

Poucos minutos depois Naruto estava acompanhando Gohan ao lado do ninja que o supervisionava, e se impressionou novamente ao vê-lo erguer o container que a poucos minutos não conseguira mover um milímetro sequer do lugar, perguntando ao mesmo quanto pesava aquele container.

\- Cerca de 1 tonelada - lhe respondeu o ninja que supervisionava Gohan.

\- 1 tonelada? sugoi, e quanto pesa ele cheio de água?

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela cabeça do supervisor, que se lembrava de Gohan ter respondido pergunta semelhante a pouco tempo.

\- 11 toneladas!

\- Sugoi - Nesse momento parecia que "Sugoi" era o novo cacoete de Naruto, no lugar de seu tão famigerado "Dattebayo"

Gohan continuou fazendo os serviços sem ter muito tempo, obviamente, para conversar com Naruto, pois este estava sempre o atrapalhando, se interpondo muitas vezes em seu caminho querendo observá-lo, e às vezes se colocava em locais inconvenientes, como dentro dos tanques e reservatórios quando Gohan tinha que despejar a água ou nos rios e lagos quando as colhia, ou quando Naruto caiu em um dos rios enquanto Gohan trabalhava e teve se ser resgatado pelo mesmo para não ser arrastado pela correnteza, depois deste acidente Naruto ficou mais calmo e resolveu esperar Gohan terminar o seu trabalho.

Terminado seu trabalho, Naruto corre imediatamente para ele querendo conversar, conhecê-lo e na esperança de fazer um amigo, estava muito animado e ao mesmo tempo ansioso, pois ninguém nunca fora gentil e tão paciente com ele e as outras crianças o ignoravam, Gohan até mesmo o resgatou no rio, coisa que Naruto possuía até então, a absoluta certeza de que ninguém nunca faria isso por ele, no pouco que eles haviam conversado, Naruto só descobriu o seu nome, sua idade e o porquê de ele estar fazendo aqueles serviços, sem nenhum detalhe sobre as circunstâncias da sua chegada à aldeia, o restante do tempo de suas "conversas" eram na sua maior parte monólogos e comentários exaltados e estridentes de Naruto sobre o quão incrível ele achava da habilidade de Gohan de voar, sua força física, uns comentários e outros sobre como ele poderia chutar a bunda de "Sasuke teme" e Gohan lhe respondendo com risos constrangidos, tanto pela algazarra que Naruto fazia quanto pela atenção que atraía para eles.

\- Ei Gohan! você já terminou esses trabalhos coxos?

\- Não Naruto-san, eu tenho mais uma tarefa - Gohan lhe responde sorridente

\- E que trabalho aquele velho explorador te deu desta vez?

Uma gota escorre pela testa de Gohan, e ele sorri para Naruto, reconhecendo a preocupação deste , pois Naruto em ocasião anterior, havia lhe perguntado se esse não era um serviço muito pesado para ele - Eu apenas tenho que buscar umas ervas medicinais para abastecer o suprimentos do hospital, é muito fácil, tenho até um mapa, não demoro muito e esta tarefa estará terminada.

\- E você irá voando até lá?

\- Sim, porque?

\- Me leva?

\- O Naruto não pode ir! - Interrompe o supervisor de Gohan

\- Porque ojisan!? - pergunta Naruto irritado, quase exigindo uma explicação

\- O Naruto só pode sair da vila com permissão do Hokage

\- Com a permissão do Hokage? - pergunta Gohan

\- Sim, Naruto é um aprendiz da vila da folha, como todo aprendiz e aluno da academia, ele é proibido de sair da vila sem permissão

\- Você frequenta a academia? - pergunta Gohan surpreso

\- Sim!, e um dia eu vou ser Hokage, o ninja mais forte da vila! - responde efusivamente Naruto, mais animado e exaltado do que estava antes - E ai!, vou poder entrar e sair da vila quando eu quiser, Dattebayo!

\- O Hokage não pode se ausentar da vila quando quer, muito pelo contrário, é o que menos é permitido deixar a vila! - retruca o ninja jocosamente

\- Kusooo!

\- Hahaha - Gohan riu - Bom Naruto eu volto daqui a pouco

E nisso Gohan sai voando saindo da vila e indo em direção ao herbário, que se localizava fora da vila, um pouco distante desta, onde ele coletaria as ervas, ao sair Naruto comenta

\- Cara deve ser muito legal saber voar

\- Concordo!

Depois que Gohan terminou suas tarefas eles vão até o escritório do Hokage entregar a checklist com todas as tarefas do dia tendo sido feitas.

\- Muito bem Gohan-kun, tome - Hiruzen entrega a Gohan um pacote com uma remessa em dinheiro.

Naruto arregalou os olhos ao ver o dinheiro na mão de Gohan

\- Mas senhor, eu pensei que esses serviços eram para compensar os custos com o meu tratamento no hospital.

\- Não se preocupe, com os seus serviços, a vila economizou muito dinheiro que seria usado para pagar mão de obra e máquinas por pelo menos 1 mês, o que você fez em apenas um único dia! e eu pude colocar os trabalhadores e os ninjas em outros trabalhos mais urgentes, eu nem esperava que você terminasse tão rápido, esse dinheiro é mais que merecido a você.

\- Entendi - disse um sorridente Gohan

\- Da próxima vez não termine os trabalhos tão rápido, ou não conseguirei lhe arranjar serviço hehe, tome um pouco de tempo para si

\- Ei o que vc pensa em fazer agora com esse dinheiro? - Naruto perguntou

\- Eu não sei, estava pensando em comer alguma coisa, todo esse esforço me deu fome

\- Vamos no Ichiraku! - diz Naruto alegremente

\- Certo, posso sair Hokage-sama?

\- Sim, claro Gohan.

Com isso Naruto sai alegremente a frente de Gohan lhe dizendo que iria lhe guiar pelo caminho até o Ichiraku, após saírem, o Hokage comenta surpreso.

\- Quem diria que de todas as pessoas, ele iria conhecer logo o Naruto, espero que eles possam se tornar amigos

\- Sim - responde o supervisor de Gohan.

Ao chegarem no Ichiraku, Gohan se senta no balcão para fazer o seu pedido, e nota que Naruto está parado de pé a entrada do estabelecimento

\- O que houve Naruto-san?

\- É que … eu não tenho dinheiro

\- Hum? ora eu pago, venha!

\- Sério? - pergunta Naruto ficando um pouco emocionado, empunhando as mãos

\- Sério! ande, venha logo e peça o que quiser!

\- De .. depois, não vá me culpar se a conta ficar muito cara, é você que está convidando

\- Hahaha, é impossível você comer mais do que eu

\- Quer apostar?

\- Fechado!

Eles se sentaram e começaram a fazer seus pedidos, depois que eles terminaram, Naruto, Teuchi e Ayame estavam boquiabertos e com os olhos arregalados com o fato de Gohan ter consumido 70 poções extragrandes de ramen, de todos os sabores, enquanto ele só comera 5, esgotando o estoque de ramen e sopa do Ichiraku para o dia.

Gohan ainda consumiu todos os acompanhamentos e complementos.

\- Hummm! - exclamou Gohan terminando de lamber os beiços - Você tem razão Naruto, o ramen daqui é ótimo, eu exagerei um pouquinho, mas estava muito bom

\- Exagerou … um … pouquinho? - perguntava um abobado Naruto com os olhos arregalados

\- Hahaha - Gohan riu sem jeito

\- Cara!, me lembre de nunca me oferecer para te pagar o almoço ou apostar comida com você nunca mais

\- Hahahaha - Gohan continuou rindo

Enquanto Naruto e Gohan se divertiam, e jogavam conversa fora no Ichiraku, com Naruto contando histórias, piadas e contando a Teuchi e Ayame como conheceu Gohan e as coisas impressionantes que viu, nesse momento passava pela rua, a frente do estabelecimento, que havia fechado mais cedo pelo esgotamento de seus ingredientes, um certo menino de cabelos espetados negros azulados e expressão taciturna, que andava sozinho e ouviu a voz de Naruto saindo do estabelecimento, e viu um garoto na companhia deste que ria e conversava com Naruto e os donos, ele não prestou atenção na conversa, apenas virou o rosto em desprezo e continuou andando.

Quando tardou, o estabelecimento apagou suas luzes e Gohan e Naruto se dirigiam ao hospital, onde Gohan buscaria as coisas que recebera para se alojar no abrigo da aldeia, com Naruto o acompanhando, Naruto lhe ofereceu para Gohan dormir em sua casa, mas Gohan recusou dizendo não querer atrapalhar e para que Naruto não se preocupasse, pois ele estaria bem, ao saírem do hospital Gohan acompanhou Naruto até a sua casa e lhe prometeu visitá-lo lhe buscado na academia no dia seguinte, pois durante o dia Naruto estava matando aulas, e Gohan lhe aconselhou a não faltar às aulas da academia, o que Naruto lhe retrucou jocosamente dizendo que Gohan não era ninguém para falar, pois nem frequentava a academia.

Depois de deixar Naruto em sua casa, Gohan se dirigiu ao abrigo, estava pensativo, pois sem falar nada a Naruto, notou os olhares que os aldeões e mesmo shinobis da vila dirigiam a ele, e em certos momentos, usou suas habilidades sensoriais para confirmar se suas impressões estavam corretas, pois mesmo com suas habilidades sensoriais não sendo 100% efetivas com os shinobis, ainda o permitia sentir as intenções e sentimentos malignos que elas dirigiam a Naruto, por isso ele havia decidido acompanhar Naruto até a sua casa e buscá-lo na academia no dia seguinte, para garantir que Naruto tanto não faltasse às aulas quanto estivesse ao menos um pouco seguro na sua ausência, pois ele sentiu sentimentos e intenções durante a sua caminhada que ele achava preocupantes.

Naruto por sua vez, já em seu quarto estava com um misto de muitos sentimentos; ansiedade, medo, alegria, excitação, às vezes ficava quase eufórico, Naruto mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte pelo horário após a academia, pois ir atrás de Gohan fora deste horário seria inútil de toda forma, pois ele estaria trabalhando, o que faria Naruto comparecer a academia com um pouco mais de gosto no dia de amanhã, pois era a primeira vez em sua vida, que haveria alguém esperando por ele ao sair da academia, Naruto deitou em sua cama e demorou a dormir, tentando imaginar a situação.


	4. Um Novo Começo

Pela manhã, Gohan já estava acordado, ajeitando suas coisas e se preparando para cumprir suas tarefas do dia-a-dia, na noite anterior Gohan conheceu um pouco o abrigo e as crianças que nele moravam, estava um pouco animado pois esperava encontrar crianças da sua idade para fazer mais amigos e também apresentá-los a Naruto, que na conversa do dia anterior havia lhe dito não ter nenhum amigo, descobriu rapidamente que não havia quase nenhuma criança de sua idade no abrigo, quase todas que estavam lá tinham menos de 6 anos, pois ao chegarem a época de completarem os 6 anos, desejavam avidamente ingressar na academia para se tornarem Shinobis e melhorarem de vida, mas isso não desanimou Gohan que conversou com as crianças e brincou com elas e descobriu que algumas haviam optado por não se tornarem ninjas, eram muito poucos e bem mais velhos do que ele, rondavam pelos 16 anos ou mais e se contavam nos dedos, eram as poucas crianças que haviam sobrevivido a Terceira Grande Guerra Ninja e não mais desejavam a vida como Shinobis, pois para além de terem perdido suas famílias e amigos, conheciam os horrores da Guerra.

Gohan estava alegre, uma das tarefas que ele tinha que cumprir neste dia era auxiliar na reforma do abrigo, obtendo os materiais e ajudando os trabalhadores a cortar as peças, nos acabamentos Gohan não faria nada, pois de nada entendia, apesar da vontade de ajudar, mas ao ser testado para a tão delicada tarefa pelos trabalhadores, que em parte, também eram dos jovens mais velhos que moravam no abrigo, mostrou-se um verdadeiro desastre deixando peças metálicas tortas e as vezes partidas e outras de madeira, pedra e cerâmica completamente destruídas, mas no serviço bruto de extração de materiais ajudaria com muito prazer, e garantiu que em apenas 1 dia conseguiria todo o material necessário para as reformas e ampliação do abrigo, e que no dia seguinte os trabalhos iriam começar, ajudando onde fosse necessário, havia prometido as crianças do abrigo que ajudaria na construção de uma biblioteca, com sala de leituras, o novo refeitório e nas reformas da cozinha, banheiros e dormitórios, para que quando ingressarem na academia se desejassem, e não necessitassem buscar outro lugar para morarem, podendo permanecer morando no abrigo junto de todos os amigos que aquelas crianças tinham feito lá e viam como família.

No café da manhã, momento que impressionou a todos no abrigo, pois nunca haviam visto alguém com tamanho apetite, e também um café onde as crianças nunca haviam comido tanta comida em suas vidas, as cozinheiras estavam muito felizes, pois Gohan, observando as condições precárias do abrigo, com a escassez de alimentos, antes do café, pelas primeiras horas da manhã, havia saído para colher frutas, legumes, cogumelos, peixes e caça nas florestas de Konoha para as crianças e comprou com parte de seu dinheiro pães, arroz, farinha, leite e ovos, pois percebeu que, ou ele ou as crianças comeriam e decidiu que todos iriam comer.

Depois do desjejum Gohan se preparava para iniciar sua rotina de trabalhos, se dirigiu ao mestre de obras que ele estava conhecendo somente hoje.

\- Bom dia senhor!, Eu sou Son Gohan!, eu fui designado pelo Hokage-sama para ajudar na reforma do orfanato  
\- Oh!, Olá Jovem, eu sou Takuma, prazer em conhece-lo.  
\- Prazer! Por onde vamos começar?  
\- Hum… você é o jovem que o Hokage disse que iria conseguir os materiais … mas é só uma criança e pelo que vejo nem é um shinobi ainda - Disse Takuma um pouco inseguro das garantias que o Hokage lhe dera  
\- Não se preocupe senhor, basta apenas me dizer o que fazer!  
\- Sim senhor!, Gohan-san é mais capaz do que parece, embora não tenha nenhum talento para o artesanato e escultura, hahaha, ele é muito forte e pode conseguir os materiais em pouco tempo, foi esse garoto que ontem abasteceu toda a vila com água e lenha, ele fez o trabalho de 1 mês em apenas 1 dia!  
\- Mesmo!? foi esse garotinho?, eu não imaginava!  
\- Hahaha … Gohan riu coçando a cabeça e ruborizando, devido a sua timidez e pouco contato com pessoas de fora se seu pequeno círculo de amigos e família, Gohan não estava acostumado a tanta atenção e admiração e dúvidas das pessoas, pois suas capacidades e poderes eram mais que conhecidas por seus amigos, eles se surpreendiam com as novidades, mas ninguém duvidava de seus potenciais, ainda que sua mãe fosse ficar muito surpresa em ver um Saiyajin trabalhado se soubesse.

\- Bem devemos começar então pelo mais difícil, que é conseguir a argila necessária para a confeccionarmos a argamassa e as peças de alvenaria, a argila branca para os revestimentos e impermeabilizações, cinzas vulcânicas e cal para o cimentos e concretos, e pedras, a argila é fácil, elas são bem abundante nas florestas ao redor da vila, mas a argila branca tem que ser de boa qualidade o que é rara e difícil de conseguir, mas o mais difícil são as cinzas, não há vulcões próximos a aldeia, apesar do País do Fogo ser rico em vulcões, os vulcões estão todos nos limites do País do Fogo ao Sul, na costa.

\- E a cal? - perguntou Gohan  
\- A cal por incrível que pareça é o mais fácil de todos, bom, pelo menos para se chegar lá, as montanhas que cercam a aldeia são ricas em calcário.  
\- Certo, então a cal vai por último, vamos começar pelas cinzas, Senhor, você tem um mapa da localização dos vulcões do País?  
\- Você tem certeza? são dois dias de viagem até lá!  
\- Não se preocupe chegaremos em instantes.  
\- Hahaha garoto, não brinque, ainda que você seja surpreendente isso seria impossível, só se você pudesse voar!  
\- Mas eu posso voar - Nisso Gohan, sorrindo, começa a levitar surpreendendo o mestre de obras.  
\- Isso é fascinante!  
\- E ele ainda tem muita força, é impressionante, vai ser de grande ajuda! - Disse Daisuke  
\- Se ele realmente puder fazer isso tudo, é possível que consigamos todo o material da obra em apenas 1 dia ou 2  
\- Depois de ver Gohan flutuar e associando isso ao seu conhecimento, ainda que tenha ouvido de boatos imprecisos pela vila, de que fora Gohan o responsável pelo abastecimento da vila, que Takuma começou rapidamente a dissipar suas dúvidas da imensa ajuda que Gohan poderia ser.  
\- Bem garoto, se é assim, me diga em quanto tempo você pode voar daqui até o Sul do País do Fogo, é uma distância de umas 1300 milhas.  
\- Hum … eu poderia chegar lá em segundos!  
\- Segundos? Você só pode estar brincando comigo.  
\- Não senhor, é verdade!, Eu posso até mesmo dar voltas no Planeta.  
\- Não precisamos também exagerar, se voássemos no território das outras nações e fôssemos descobertos estaríamos encrencados, de toda forma voar já é bastante conveniente.  
\- Quanto de carga você pode levantar de uma vez?  
\- Umas 10 Toneladas!  
\- 10 Toneladas? - O homem disse surpreso e suando frio, para ele parecia que as surpresas quanto aquela criança não paravam de surgir.  
\- É pouco? não será o suficiente para o cimento?  
\- Pouco? Menino é muito mais que o suficiente, se eu tivesse tonéis o bastante, com essas 10 Toneladas eu poderia fazer de 20 a 1000 toneladas de cimento!, É tanto cimento que depois da obra o orfanato ainda poderia vender o excedente para os moradores da vila e ganhar bastante dinheiro, aqui na vila é o material mais consumido, hahaha, eu só tenho tonéis para 4 toneladas, mas se conseguirmos, vamos salvar as finanças do orfanato! - respondeu o homem eufórico.  
\- Oi Jiji!, não vá explorar o garoto hein! não seja ganancioso - disse um levemente ruborizado Daisuke rindo um pouco sem graça  
\- Eu não posso desperdiçar essa oportunidade!, você sabe o porque! temos muitas dificuldades neste orfanato!  
\- Sim! - Daisuke responde com uma expressão séria.

A Gohan isso o animou, além de poder ajudar a reformar o orfanato para as crianças, ele ainda os ajudaria a obter dinheiro para a comida e mantimentos, como roupas, roupas de cama, sapatos, materiais de banho, limpeza e etc, isso o deixou tão alegre que ele se apressou a procurar os tonéis vazios e já coletava uma corda para amarrá-los para que pudesse carregá-los até lá para coletarem as cinzas e se dirigiu ao mestre de obras para partir imediatamente ao Sul do País do Fogo, Gohan queria obter os materiais mais que depressa e estocaria excedentes com prazer para ajudar o orfanato.

\- Vamos senhor! Pegue o mapa que estamos partindo a qualquer momento!  
\- Certo garoto! mas antes - O homem animado, pegou de seu bolso um pergaminho, o abriu e colocou do lado dos tonéis, pois a mão sobre um símbolo desenhado no papel e disse - Fuin! (selar) - e selou os tonéis no pergaminho, o enrolou e pôs na bolsa, ao tirar outro pergaminho ele faz o mesmo gesto e diz - Kai!(liberar) -, mas ao invés de surgir algo, depois que a fumaça se dissipou, o pergaminho que antes estava em branco,estava todo escrito e desenhado, revelando-se um mapa.  
\- O senhor é um shinobi? - Pergunta Gohan  
\- Ex-shinobi, mas chega de papo e vamos ao trabalho!  
\- Sim Senhor! - responde prestando uma continência humorada ao homem.

Gohan se posicionou flutuando ao lado do mesmo, sinalizando e dizendo para que ele segurasse em suas costas, depois que o homem segurou, um pouco inseguro por Gohan ser uma criança, Gohan começa a subir suavemente elevando a altura, quando chegou a uma altura considerável, o homem parou de olhar para o horizonte e direcionou os olhos diretamente para o chão, vendo a copa das árvores das florestas próximas, de cima, minúsculas, como se a floresta não passasse de um simples tapete verde, ao se dar conta da altura esbugalhou os olhos e se apavorou e num ataque de pânico, acabou soltando Gohan e caindo, onde este correu em descida para socorrê-lo, ao pegá-lo o homem se agarrou ao seu braço como um gato em um galho perdido em uma árvore e com os olhos esbugalhados mesmo já estando no chão e entre gaguejos, balbuciou aos berros a Gohan que não o soltasse.

Depois que Gohan conseguiu acomodar o homem, o segurando abaixo dele pelas cordas, como num apoio improvisado por elas, assim que o homem estava mais calmo. Gohan voltou a se elevar ao céu e se virou em direção ao Sul, na direção que o homem apontava segurando o mapa, ainda por garantia perguntou se poderia ir a toda velocidade, o homem mais seguro e menos assustado disse que sim e então ele fez uns selos de mão:

\- Doton: Kouka no Jutsu! (Elemento Terra: Pele de Ferro)

Gohan observou curioso a pele do homem escurecer e endurecer como ferro, ele sorriu ao perceber o objetivo do jutsu e acendeu sua aura azul cobalto, e acelerou de uma vez só em direção ao Sul se distanciando rapidamente, do chão, Daisuke observava abobado o céu, a imensa velocidade com que Gohan disparou no seu vôo, ele havia presenciado a poderosa força do Saiyajin no dia anterior ao vê-lo romper peças de aço maciço e destruir blocos de granito grandes nas suas mãos, numa tentativa infrutífera de tentar fazer uma escultura, onde depois de quebrar as ferramentas, tentara fazer a escultura as mãos nuas, mas não imaginava que o garoto pudesse ser tão poderoso.

Durante o vôo, quando estavam se aproximando da zona vulcânica, eles começaram a sentir o odor dos gases e das cinzas lançadas no ar pela atividade dos vulcões avistando ao longe as nuvens de cinzas, retiraram dos seus bolsos as respectivas máscaras que haviam levado para protegerem seus rostos da fumaça tóxica.

Depois de 30 minutos eles já estavam na zona vulcânica do Sul do País do Fogo, ao pousarem, o homem começou a checar os campos onde haviam sinais recentes de chuvas de cinzas, ele chegou a um campo onde as cinzas estavam perfeitas para a confeção do cimento e pareciam-lhe de excelente qualidade, ele faz o sinal a Gohan e puxa um pergaminho, que revela uma imensa pá, muito maior do que o normal para que Gohan começasse o trabalho de coleta.  
enquanto Gohan coletava as cinzas ele conversava com o homem.

\- Eu vi que o senhor faz essas coisas de ninja, hum…  
\- Ninjutsu  
\- Sim, ninjutsu, o senhor é um ex-shinobi como disse, porque deixou de ser ninja?  
\- Eu abandonei a vida como um shinobi a muitos anos atrás, na última guerra ninja  
\- E porque o senhor está no orfanato?  
\- Eu passei a ajudar as crianças do orfanato depois que eu resgatei algumas daquelas crianças durante a guerra, ela estavam perdidas no campo de batalha.  
\- Você quer dizer …?  
\- Sim, Daisuke-kun é uma dessas crianças, ele tinha apenas 5 anos quando o encontrei lá, estava escondido e muito assustado, sabe criança, as vezes na guerra, se usa crianças como escudo no campo de batalha, Daisuke-kun não era um shinobi, era somente um civil que foi sequestrado por shinobis para ser usado como escudo e refém, e a última guerra foi a pior, muitas nações estavam com falta de shinobis e enviaram muitas crianças shinobi para a guerra, e na falta destas, sequestraram muitas crianças para usar como escudo e alvos. Fazia décadas, desde a época do Shodai que não se usava crianças na guerra, eu fiquei horrorizado e vi que esse não era o caminho certo a se seguir na vida e abandonei o campo de batalha, eu agora uso o ninjutsu para outras coisas, uso para ajudar aquelas crianças e aquele orfanato, o ninjutsu pode ser útil para outras coisa que apenas lutar.  
\- E o Daisuke-san, está aprendendo ninjutsu com você?  
\- Sim, ele se recusou a fazer a academia como as outras da época dele, ele é meu principal aprendiz, eu estou ensinando tudo o que sei a ele, para que um dia ele possa cuidar daquele orfanato e daquelas crianças para mim, mas ainda falta cem anos para ele me superar haha, eu sou o melhor artesão de Konoha.

Após essa breve conversa, Gohan ficou pensativo, depois de conhecer pelas palavras do velho homem um pouco mais sobre o mundo shinobi, esse mundo que agora ele estava vendo que apesar da amabilidade com o que recebeu, haviam sombras e trevas ocultas nele, sombras estas que ele já vinha sentindo desde o dia em que chegara a esse novo mundo, e agora, começava a compreender melhor.  
Em 15 minutos Gohan já havia enchido os 6 tonéis, o homem selou os tonéis novamente no pergaminho e os guardou no bolso, se posicionou no apoio improvisado nas cordas e se preparam para partir de volta a aldeia.

Em Konoha, Gohan chegava com o senhor ao orfanato, nestas 1h e 20 minutos de espera, Daisuke esteve se preparando, para partir junto de Gohan rumo às florestas de Konoha para fazerem a coleta das argilas e buscar a rara argila branca, ele possuía preparados outros pergaminhos para serem preenchidos com as argilas, Daisuke também sabia fazer o jutsu de selamento e iria ajudar o senhor no selamento dos pergaminhos, pois pretendiam desta vez coletar 10 toneladas de argilas e contavam com a ajuda de Gohan para isso.

Ao terem terminado todos os preparativos, Daisuke e o senhor, já se ajeitavam para que Gohan os carregassem, eles pediram que Gohan sobrevoasse a região, para facilitar a visualização das minas, pois pretendiam encontrar primeiro as minas de argila branca por serem mais raras, enquanto Gohan sobrevoava, Daisuke usava seus olhos para procurar a mina, ele era muito hábil para observar o ambiente e rapidamente encontrou uma mina e sinalizou a Gohan para pousar,  
no pouso, viram que a mina era relativamente pequena, mas a argila era perfeita, eles iriam coletar apenas duas toneladas, e logicamente, Gohan faria o serviço braçal, enquanto Gohan usava a imensa pá, Daisuke observava impressionado a facilidade com que Gohan manejava a ferramenta, não por ser complexa, pois era uma pá carregadeira improvisada que Takuma havia conseguido de uma retroescavadeira velha fora de funcionamento, e havia substituído os pistões por cabos de aço, que Gohan usava para manipular a pá, o que lhe impressionava não era a facilidade com que Gohan usava as cordas para manipular a escavadeira, se esta fosse de tamanho proporcional e menor peso, qualquer homem poderia fazer o mesmo, ainda que enfrentar a resistência da argila para a coletá-la já ofereceria um bom trabalho a alguns homens usando uma pá normal, mas o impressionava a capacidade de Gohan de manipular e suportar tanto peso tão facilmente, apesar de seu corpo pequeno ainda mais com a pá sendo sustentada pelos seus ombros, mas poder voar era de uma conveniência enorme diante de sua pouca estatura e com apenas uma única submersão no poço, Gohan ergueu de uma única vez as 2 toneladas que necessitávam, preenchendo completamente a caçamba da pá, preenchidos os tonéis, era hora de coletar as 8 toneladas restantes de argila comum, o que fora rápido, pois para Gohan era muito mais fácil que o delicado trabalho que tivera que fazer na coleta das cinzas, para que não acabasse escavando o solo e misturando terra nas cinzas que estavam no chão.

Em dez minutos a coleta já estava realizada, e os tonéis selados, e Gohan descansava um pouco tomando um pouco de água, Daisuke e Takuma observavam Gohan ingerir o equivalente a galões de água com ele bebendo a água de uma cachoeira próxima, era um dia de intenso sol e o Saiyajin estava com sede, ainda que eles tenham assistido seus feitos de força e mesmo voado com ele, tudo isso ainda era novidade para eles.  
Terminado o rápido descanso, eles voltaram para o orfanato para deixar a argila e se preparavam para coletar as rochas, Eles levariam Gohan até a pedreira para que fizessem a colheita das pedras, essa tarefa tinha sido das mais fáceis para Gohan, pois ele somente precisava abrir a pedreira e expor os veios e o fez apenas destruindo as paredes das rochas, Takuma e Daisuke usariam seus jutsus de Doton para extrair as pedras e modelá-las em blocos, feito os trabalhos, Daisuke e Takuma as selaram e retornaram à vila com Gohan.

De volta a vila, já se fazia por volta das 10 da manhã, eles decidiram parar para fazer um lanche e dar um descanço a Gohan, cujo graças, já tinham quase todo o material necessário para iniciar as obras do orfanato, e Takuma junto com Daisuke, já poderiam iniciar naquela tarde o preparo dos materiais para a obra. Se não chovesse durante aquela semana, eles estariam preparados para começar os trabalhos na semana seguinte, enquanto lanchavam, as crianças do orfanato, que haviam assistido a Gohan voar, e carregar os pesados tonéis, cada um com em média de 300 a 600 Kg cada, assistiam caladas e impressionadas ao Saiyajin, sonhando em ser tão fortes quanto ele.

\- Garoto você realmente é incrível, bem como o Hokage havia me contado sobre você, foi muita sorte nossa você ter aparecido, foi como se sua ajuda tivesse sido vinda dos céus!  
\- Hahaha - Gohan riu um pouco tímido  
\- Ei Gohan, nos conte uma coisa, o evento de 4 dias atrás, você tem alguma relação com ele não é?

Nesse momento Gohan ficou surpreso

\- Daisuke, não fique fazendo perguntas, você sabe que é restrito e não incomode o jovem, não queremos ter problemas  
\- Restrito? Problemas? - Gohan perguntou, fechando o semblante e ficando um pouco preocupado com o que acabava de ouvir  
\- Mas senhor, não é coincidência demais?  
\- Mas não se deve falar nisso, de qualquer forma, essa é uma pergunta que não necessita de resposta

Nisso Daisuke se calou entendo o que o homem queria dizer, mas não significava que sua curiosidade estava sanada, ele queria mais detalhes, mas não poder conversar sobre o que queria, arrumou rapidamente outro assunto.

\- Então diga Gohan, o que mais você sabe fazer fazer além de ser super forte e voar? hahaha  
\- Eu sei artes marciais  
\- Taijutsu? você deve ser incrível, gostaria de te testar em uma luta um dia  
\- Você estuda artes marciais?  
\- Sim, o jiji aqui me ensina, mesmo que eu não não queira ser um shinobi, saber lutar e se defender é útil as vezes e voce? como aprendeu artes marciais?  
\- O senhor Piccolo e o meu pai que me treinaram, quando eu tinha 4 anos, o senhor Piccolo me deixou sozinho numa floresta por 6 meses, ele disse que me ensinaria artes marciais pelos próximos 6 meses se eu sobrevivesse, o treino dele foi muito duro mas o senhor Piccolo não é mal como as pessoas acreditam, apesar da minha mãe ter muito medo dele, mas o senhor Piccolo é muito gentil, e o meu pai ficou treinando comigo por um ano, mas ele já morreu, o treino com ele foi ainda mais duro, mas graças a ele pude superar meus limites, eles me ensinaram tudo o que sabiam, e tudo o que sei é graças a eles.  
\- Sobreviver por 6 meses sozinho numa floresta aos 4 anos? Seu treino foi mais duro do que o da maioria dos shinobis adultos, nenhuma criança deveria sobreviver nessas condições, você já deveria ser muito forte nessa idade - constatou Takuma.  
\- Sim - confirmou Gohan coçando a cabeça e sorrindo timidamente - Eu me tornei mais forte que o meu pai  
\- E seu pai? é muito forte? - perguntou Daisuke interessado na conversa  
\- Sim, é o homem mais forte do universo! - respondeu Gohan com orgulho.  
\- Depois de você não?  
\- Hahaha, sim é mesmo  
\- E há outros como você?  
\- Não muitos, o outro único Saiyajin que restou é o senhor Vegeta, e o filho dele que ainda é um bebê, Trunks  
\- Saiyajin, É o seu clã?  
\- Uh?, Ah, hum, sim - respondeu Gohan sem saber como explicar o que eram os Saiyajins  
\- Mas eu pensei que o seu sobrenome fosse Son.  
\- Ãh …  
\- Deve ser um clã com várias ramificações - justificou Takuma, aliviando um pouco a Gohan que não fazia ideia de como explicar que os Saiyajins eram alienígenas de outra dimensão e ele próprio um híbrido, meio terráqueo, meio Saiyajin.  
\- Entendo, mas porque só tem 4?, o que aconteceu com o clã? - pergunta Daisuke  
\- Os Saiyajins foram extintos a muito tempo, foram massacrados por um homem perverso chamado Freeza  
\- Ele era do clã? - perguntou Takuma  
\- Não, Freeza era inimigo dos Saiyajins, e por medo, exterminou todos.  
\- Foi ele que matou o seu pai?  
\- Não!, o meu pai derrotou Freeza, vingando os Saiyajins, ele morreu na nossa última batalha, e por minha culpa! - Nessa hora Gohan abaixa a cabeça, mostrando um semblante um pouco cabisbaixo pela culpa de não ter finalizado Cell na hora que seu pai havia avisado.

\- Não se preocupe garoto!, seja o que fosse, eu acredito que o seu pai tenha sido um homem bom e gentil, que ama muito o seu filho e onde quer que ele esteja, o seu pai está orgulhoso de você, você é um garoto bom e gentil, de coração puro e generoso, e o superou, o desejo de topo pai é que os seus filhos os superem um dia e herdem o seu legado, e eu tenho certeza que você herdou o seu bom coração e o legado dele, não estou certo?

Enquanto Gohan escutava as palavras do homem, sentia um pouco de alívio e emoção, ao escutar de um homem que nunca conheceu o seu pai, palavras tão gentis sobre ele e que ele sentia serem tão verdadeiras, com isso ele deu um sorriso, o expressivo sorriso dos Son e respondeu com um aceno de cabeça alegre um sim ao homem.

\- Hahaha, agora vamos terminar esse lanche que ainda temos um dia inteiro pela frente, não é mesmo?, Não foi você, Gohan-kun, que havia prometido as crianças que conseguiria todo o material em apenas 1 dia?  
\- Sim senhor? novamente Gohan presta novamente uma continência humorada ao homem com um grande sorriso no rosto, e acelera a sua refeição terminando de uma vez o seu lanche.

Depois do fim do lanche, às 11 da manhã, Gohan se preparava para ir às minas de calcário da aldeia para coletar a cal, o último material que precisavam para terem tudo o que era necessário para as obras do orfanato.

Ao chegarem no local, Gohan observa admirado as enormes paredes brancas reluzentes da mina.

\- Você tinha razão. conseguir a Cal seria o mais fácil, essa mina é incrível!  
\- Mas tire seu cavalinho da chuva, nós precisamos obter 40 toneladas dessa Cal, você terá muito trabalho pela frente.  
\- 40 Toneladas? - perguntou Gohan com uma gota na cabeça  
\- Sim, ou não poderei aproveitar todas aquelas cinzas, use os containeres, em cada um deles cabe 5 toneladas!  
\- Você não poderia selar eles como fez antes? - pergunta Gohan coçando a cabeça

O Homem cai

\- Não! Pois eu já gastei muito chakra nas pedreiras e na viagem aos vulcões, e eu vou precisar do Daisuke para me ajudar com a mina, não posso desperdiçar o chakra que nos resta!  
\- Hum …, fazer o que, bem, certo! pode deixar!

Com isso, Takuma e Daisuke já começavam a se preparar para, usando seu Jutsu

\- Doton: Doryuukatsu (Terra: Divisão de Terra)

Começaram a empurrar os blocos para fora das minas, eles não podiam manipular a Cal diretamente pois para isso, pois necessitariam serem possuidores da Kekkei Genkai Youton (Lava), mas podiam manipular os blocos manipulando o solo abaixo destes e a volta, mas isso iria lhes consumir muito chakra, ao empurrarem os blocos, entrou a vez de Gohan, que usando uma técnica de pressão de ar com o seu punho, posicionou a sua mão, de cima flutuando no ar e numa única palma mandava um pulso de uma vez só, esmigalhando os blocos e transformando os blocos de cal, em pequenos grãos, que ele recolhia com a pá e preenchia os contêineres.

Passadas 4 horas, os contêineres estavam todos cheios, eram ao todo 8 containeres, que Gohan transportou até o depósito do orfanato 2 a 2, o transporte fora até rápido, mas Gohan estava já cansado, havia sido um dia duro mas ele estava feliz, a cozinheira ao saber que eles já possuíam todo o material necessário para as obras, anunciou que naquela noite, ela faria um jantar especial para comemorar o fato, pois finalmente, poderiam começar as reformas do orfanato, Gohan fora tomar um banho e se trocar sabendo da comemoração, e entregar ao Hokage a check list com as tarefas, que novamente era para Gohan ter executado em 1 mês, ao Hokage, mas Gohan não se importava, nem mesmo com o dinheiro que iria vir desse trabalho, uma de suas intenções ao prometer conseguir todo o material, era conseguir o dinheiro pelo serviço para doar ao orfanato, depois de se arrumar ele se dirige ao escritório do Hokage, acompanhado do ninja que neste dia, havia dito que tinha sido liberado de sua supervisão a Gohan pois ele seria supervisionado por Takuma durante todo o expediente, porém ao longe e as escondidas, monitorou todos os passos do Saiyajin, menos na Zona Vulcânica claro, pois ele não esperava que o garoto pudesse fazer uma viagem de 4 dias de ida e volta, em apenas 1 hora.  
Ao chegar no escritório, Hiruzen o recebe, já sabendo que Gohan havia completado todo o serviço, ele estava feliz por isso, pois ele próprio, mesmo sendo o Hokage, não era capaz de administrar tudo sozinho e nem tinha esse poder, todas as suas decisões tinham que passar pela aprovação do conselho, quando se tratava de assuntos bélicos ou militares da Aldeia, ele possuía mais liberdade para tomar decisões, pois elas necessitavam ser rápidas e ter efeito imediato, mas quando se tratava de assuntos civis e principalmente financeiros , suas decisões passavam por um conselho que decidiam se as finanças eram ou não aprovadas, e Danzou principalmente, possuía muita influência sobre o conselho, tendo sido por influência deste que as muitas requisições do abrigo para obter dinheiro e recursos para as reformas, foram negadas, pois eles não o consideravam uma prioridade.

Ao receber a lista, Hiruzen sorri, carimbando e entregando o ordenado de Gohan, ao que Gohan recusa.

\- Não! eu quero que seja doado ao abrigo Hokage-sama!  
\- Hum, você é um menino muito generoso, mas tem certeza? não quer ficar com nenhum pouco desse dinheiro?  
\- Não precisa senhor, ainda tenho o bastante, não vou precisar dele  
\- Se assim você quer - Hiruzen com um sorriso recolhe de volta a remessa - Você já está dispensado!  
\- Muito obrigada senhor! - E nisso Gohan sai do escritório

Logo após ele sair, o ninja que o escoltava entrega o seu relatório sobre sua observação a Gohan, o Hokage o pega e dispensa o ninja, depois que o ninja se foi, Hiruzen dobra o relatório e o guarda sob o sua tunica, pretendendo lê-lo mais tarde, depois ele pega um livro de anotações, onde anota o ordenado de Gohan, Hiruzen acrescenta um bônus extra ao ordenado, pelos serviços de Gohan e anota a doação com a adição do bônus, ao orfanato.

Depois de sair do escritório do Hokage, Gohan se dirige a academia, sentindo o chakra de Naruto ele voa em direção a academia e decide esperar pela saída do mesmo.

Na academia, Naruto muito ansioso pela saída, aguardava que Gohan cumprisse com sua promessa, de buscá-lo na academia quando saísse, e neste dia, Naruto fez questão de se sentar na janela que dava vista para os portões de entrada, inclusive chegando cedo para que pudesse pegar o lugar, assim que viu Gohan pousar na entrada ficou muito animado e muito feliz que Gohan tenha cumprido sua promessa, ainda que faltassem pouco mais de 1 hora para sua aula acabar, e começou a contar os minutos para o fim das aulas para que pudesse sair.  
Em outra parte da sala, não muito longe de Naruto, Sasuke o observava, tendo notado o comportamento atípico do mesmo durante todo o dia, com o próprio fato do Naruto ter sido o primeiro a chegar na classe nesse dia, o que nunca havia acontecido antes, pois Naruto sempre era dos últimos a chegar e sempre estava atrasado, Naruto não havia feito travessuras e nem piadas durante toda a aula, tinha passado o dia todo quieto, estava disperso como sempre, mas não estava barulhento e agitado como de costume e sempre olhava em direção a saída, no início Sasuke achou que Naruto estava armando alguma coisa, mas o tempo foi passando e a armação de Naruto não acontecia, depois imaginou que ele estava querendo fazer uma grande surpresa com alguma brincadeira idiota, mas Naruto não deu um único sinal, isso começou a intrigá-lo, pois Naruto tanto era impaciente para esperar por fazer alguma coisa como indiscreto e Sasuke ficou observando o que Naruto tanto olhava para a saída da academia, até o momento em que viu Gohan descendo do céu e pousando no pátio próximo a saída, aquilo chamou a atenção de Sasuke, e ao prestar mais atenção no sujeito, se lembrou de tê-lo visto no dia anterior, com Naruto no restaurante Ichiraku. Um pouco mais distante dali e observando toda a situação estava Hinata, também observando Naruto, pois como o Uchiha, havia percebido o comportamento incomum do Uzumaki, e ansiava em saber, o que o havia deixado tão feliz, pois diferente do Uchiha, Hinata havia percebido a alegria que Naruto expressava no seu rosto, no meio das expressões de ansiedade e euforia, diferente do tédio habitual que ele expressava, e observando, viu Naruto se agitar ao olhar para a saída mas não viu Gohan chegando ao pátio da academia, pois Hinata não estava numa posição que lhe permitia ter uma visão ampla do exterior da academia.

Ao fim da aula, Naruto pegou suas coisas e levantou se rapidamente

\- Até que enfim!

E correu em direção a saída entusiasmado, Sasuke saiu pouco depois dele , porém com discrição para não ser notado e o observando, ao invés de descer as escadas da academia, decidiu fazer outro percurso, para poder observar o estranho garoto que ele teve a impressão de ter chegado voando a academia,Sasuke não acreditava no que tinha visto, porém precisava confirmar com os seus olhos.

Naruto chega ao encontro de Gohan gritando

\- Ooooi, Gohaaan - se aproximou - Você veio!  
\- Sim, porque?  
\- Pensei que não viria  
\- Porque?  
\- Por nada, o que faremos?  
\- Ah, sim, você gostaria de participar do jantar de comemoração do abrigo?  
\- Um jantar? - Disse Naruto babando  
\- Sim vai ser um banquete!  
\- Um banquete? mas é claro!, Mas porque vai ter um jantar, estão comemorando o que?  
\- Eles vão comemorar a reforma do abrigo, eu já consegui todo o material necessário para a reforma  
\- Verdade?  
\- Sim, e o Ojiisan ainda vai poder vender o excedente e arrumar dinheiro para o abrigo.  
\- Ei Gohan, você está indo para o abrigo agora né?  
\- Sim  
\- Pode me levar voando? vai vai diz que sim

Nessa hora, Sasuke que estava escutando a conversa enquanto perseguia os dois escondido, se sobressaltou não acreditando no que ouvia

\- Haha, claro que posso  
\- Mas espere!  
\- O que foi?  
\- Temos que ir a um lugar escondido, não vai ser legal as pessoas da vila te verem voando.  
\- Porque?  
\- Porque isso é um segredo  
\- Segredo?  
\- De toda forma, me siga

Nisso Naruto corre, levando Gohan a um dos seus esconderijos pela vila, que ele usa para fugir dos Aldeões que o perseguem quando ele faz suas travessuras, tendo sido seguidos por Sasuke sem perceberem, ao chegarem no local ele sinaliza a Gohan dizendo que aquele é o local

\- Pronto aqui ninguém nos verá!  
\- Mas Naruto, o abrigo fica para o outro lado  
\- Mas não tem problema você pode ir voando para lá, e assim é bom, a viagem pode durar mais e eu posso ver a vila de cima, hehehe  
\- Certo

Gohan começa a flutuar saindo do chão, suspendendo Naruto pela mochila, que Naruto havia ajeitado para servir de apoio durante o vôo, pois neste dia já intencionava fazer esse pedido a Gohan, ao começar a sentir seus pés saindo do chão Naruto ficou muito animado, estava constatando que estava voando de verdade e Sasuke assistia boquiaberto tudo aquilo acontecer diante dos seus olhos, Gohan se elevou mais, a pedido do Naruto que queria ver a vila bem do alto, e deu, a uma grande altura, um pequeno pulso, acelerando em direção ao orfanato, a viagem para Naruto seria proveitosa, pois o orfanato ficava nos limites da vila, do lado oposto da academia, lhe dando um boa vista panoramica da vila, pela altura, ao longe, Naruto podia ver o sol se pondo no horizonte distante, além do dossel das florestas que avistava nas cercanias da Aldeia, para Naruto aquela vista era incrível.  
Ao chegarem ao orfanato, Gohan apresenta Naruto as crianças do orfanato, a cozinheira, Takuma e Daisuke, E passam todo o jantar conversando alegremente

Naruto se sentia muito feliz, ele nunca havia ficado perto de tantas pessoas que não o tratavam como um estranho, as únicas até então que haviam comido junto com ele haviam sido Iruka, Teuchi e sua filha Ayame, mas sempre havia sido no Ichiraku, não em um ambiente mais íntimo, onde todos estavam sentados ao redor da mesa, estar perto de tantas pessoas sentado junto com elas, com rindo e conversando com todos a mesa, estava sendo inesperadamente incrível, Naruto tinha a expectativa de que um orfanato seria um lugar solitário e triste, assim ele ele mesmo, por todos lá, serem órfãos como ele, mas foi justamente o contrário do que esperava, ele se perguntava se aquelas pessoas sempre tinham sido daquele jeito, e ele nunca tinha visto, ou se estavam, da mesma forma que ele, daquela forma por causa de Gohan, de toda forma, por um segundo, ele havia pensado se estar ali, naquele lugar, era a sensação de ter uma família.

\- Ei Gohan, obrigado!  
\- Hum, pelo que?  
\- Por ter me convidado a estar aqui  
\- Não se preocupe, apenas aproveite, é noite de Natal, Feliz Natal Naruto!

Naruto sorri, era a primeira vez que recebia uma felicitação de Natal.

\- Feliz Natal Gohan.

Com isso Gohan estende sua taça a todos

\- Feliz Natal Pessoal!  
\- Feliz Natal!

* * *

Bem gente, desculpe a demora em atualizar a fic, mas é que estive muito ocupada desde a ultima vez, mas não me esqueci dessa história hehe, esse final, apesar de não ser verão nessa época do ano no Japão, cuja seria a referência para as festividades de Ano, eu me dei a liberdade alterar isso hehe, o capítulo que eu originalmente pensava em fazer, não teria esse trecho final, mas como comecei a terminar de escrever esse capitulo no dia 23, acabou que o terminei hoje, na madrugada de Natal, então Feliz Natal para vocês, eu posso demorar um pouco a vir a atualizar, mas atualizarei.


End file.
